


"Does this look Jedi to you?"

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Portrait, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "C'mon kid, Ahsoka told me all I had to do was get you here and you'd do the rest."-- The Mandalorian, Chapter 14; The Tragedy.... but the baby just wants to play with blue butterflies...
Series: Artwork [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	"Does this look Jedi to you?"

**"Does this look Jedi to you?"**


End file.
